ga2dojofandomcom-20200215-history
Theory of Battle
Introduction In GetAmped 2, there is a subtle system of scoring and balances. While the game may probably hint it to you as you play, this is here for those who for some reason miss these hints or fail to understand them within the context of the game itself, which can be a problem for newer players interested in learning how to play a better game or for players wanting to get into the competitive scene but probably lack an organized know how of fighting games. Please note that this is an objective explanation of the game's mechanics that are in no way affected by custom made rules. Types of Fighters While a style is a specifically named class of fighter, each style falls under different umbrellas of fighter archetypes, with each having a significant difference in play style from one another, but some may cross into each other with the right items and skills. Knowing the strengths and weaknesses of these fighters can help you understand what your priority targets should be. Note that you shouldn't let your guard down just because you have a natural advantage over your opponent, and it is in fact much better to utilize that advantage to its fullest. Balanced These are your Jacks of All Trades and Masters of None, the fighters who are fairly balanced in both melee and ranged battle. The main selling point of this type of fighter is utility, which includes knowing when to use certain attacks for which situation. These often have very little to no bad match ups, but at the same time, very few situations where the match would entirely be in their favor as well. That said, its not a good strategy to outperform specialized fighters in their own game. Despite being balanced, its not always perfect, as different styles and accessories can lean into another type of fighter, but the important rule to note is the ability to counter any threat with utility. Fighter, Soldier, and Martial Artist styles are prime examples of this form of fighting. Rush-Down These fighters are all about getting from Point A to Point B with great speed and throwing punches that deal very good damage to whatever they hit. A trademark rusher usually has only one to no forms of ranged combat at all, with move sets focused on getting closer to the opponent and preventing them from escaping. As fast and mobile and powerful as these fighters are, their defenses often aren't significant, and thus will be hurt pretty bad when they're hit, so its important to keep that mobility in mind and confuse the opponent to open them up for safer damage. These fighters are excellent for taking out zoning and support type fighters, which often have just as poor defense and require a distance that is easily closed by a well played and relentless rusher. However, due to their lack of ranged options in most cases, will face problems when fighting the more durable and probably just as powerful fortress fighters, where getting close to them is an extreme risk with your chances of failing pretty high if you don't know what you're doing. Berserkers and Unicorns are examples of this form of fighting. Zoning Where Rush-Down is all about traveling towards targets, zoning is about moving away. Zoning is the art of attacking opponents upon entry of your attacking range as you evade their own attacks. Rather than close quarters, the zoning fighter has more emphasis on ranged attacks and keep away fights, where speed is more useful for flight rather than fight, as their defenses are something to be desired in combat. That said, fighters of this type will be put in a tight spot when fighting rush-down players, who often have speeds that can catch up to them and put them on the defensive. They are, however, amazing for fighting most fortress fighters, as their slow speed will often make it extremely hard to catch up and deal significant damage to their projectile spamming adversary. While they can easily last a while from blocking attacks from the front, they can't keep it up forever, a luxury that the zoner does have. Gamblers and Enchanters are primary examples of styles specializing in this form of combat. Tank Unlike the previous types, this fighter doesn't rely on speed to perform its role on the field. Likewise, it excels in a stat that rush-down and zoning fighters often lack in, defense. At the cost of speed, these guys can take far more punishment than other fighters, leading to a very bulky and long lasting fighter. They often reap the greatest benefits from health enhancements or recovery, as chipping that health down is already hard enough. Because of their low speed, its often near pointless to chase opponents down until its the only option left, and even then, well, just hope you can bring them closer to you somehow. This makes them really poor against zoning fighters, who often prioritize safe projectile attacks to keep their distance. Because of the often close range nature of both types, tank fighters will stand as a menacing threat to rush-down fighters, due to their greater defenses and possibly just as terrifying power outclassing the rusher's likely poorer defense. Knight and Hero styles are great examples of the tank fighting style. Support Kind of a subcategory to zoners, these fighters do not focus on direct combat, and while they do have several moves up their sleeves, their greatest utility lies in their ability to cause statuses that can harm enemies and/or support teammates. Active fighting using this kind of fighter should be done as a last resort, or at least sparingly, as the support fighter is practically the life of the team when used correctly. If the support player dies first, the opposing team will gain a huge advantage. Like zoners, their defenses leave much to be desired. The base Enchanter style entirely runs on this form of fighting, though they can access different types of support when given the proper accessories. Gimmick These fighters are an enigma to the standard fare of battle, as their behavior in battle isn't something easily described by any of the other fighting types listed here. Gambler so far is the only style that truly fits this gimmick, as it is a style that is based around obtaining random items/effects the player has no real control on. Organizing A Team An important element of a good team is synergy. While some accessories are fine on their own, the help of certain teammates will make all the difference between victory and defeat. The best team accessories are often highly specialized ones. By choosing your opponents wisely and knowing which teammates can help you with others opponents, fighters won't need a balanced skill set to cover themselves with sub-optimal stats. Offensive Teammates These fighters will invade the spaces of enemy teams. The main idea with offense is breaking up enemy teammates from one another and prevent them from working together properly. While they can work independently, sharp teammates can find time to intervene and help one another by disrupting each other's targets when their own is downed temporarily. Your most common type of teammates will be offensive zoners, rushers, and balanced fighters. Offensive fighters should watch what they're using in relation to what their opponent is using, as its a bad move fighting against someone who would put them at a disadvantage. Defensive Teammates These fighters wait for enemy teams to approach them. One of the most common pairs of these will be tank and support fighters. Tank fighters, with their natural bulk, can provide cover for support fighters, who otherwise have low defense and lack bone crushingly powerful attacks outside of specials. With rushers being a common invading threat that can easily kill a support fighter, the fortress can intervene and become a dangerous nuisance and give the supporter time to help out with buffs to their allies or debuffing other nearby enemies. An important element of this team is making sure that however possible, the fortress fighter should die first in favor of his team. If the tank fighter ends up being the last fighter standing on its team, then it could present a problem, even if there's a huge health advantage, because anyone capable of outpacing them will probably run the timer out so that nobody technically wins and all scores will be based on how everyone played, which is illegal in tournament play by rule of the GMs hosting the event. This said, it is recommended that some form of attack is being performed on each other to keep the match legal in the faster player's favor. Category:General Strategy Category:Player Strategy